


年假

by Liyizhan



Category: My Hero Academy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyizhan/pseuds/Liyizhan





	年假

年假  
Attention：舔舐伤口预警避雷，儿童车无力预警，遮遮掩掩爱好者无力ing

他没说，其实没有关系的。

赶着元旦的假期，爆心地和人偶回了躺保须市的老家做初诣。换上的羽织的时候绿谷感到一种不真切的丝滑感。  
他揉揉鼻子。今年的雪很小，只薄薄得覆了一层，从窗外几乎什么都看不见，除非仔细地盯着看，才能注意到些许的雪粒。  
“喂！混蛋！”  
是小胜的声音。绿谷想着。世界上的字典千千万，可惜绿谷没有一本小胜字典。他就像一根排雷器，在名为小胜的战场上横冲直撞，并成功引爆全场，还要惨遭额外的天雷滚滚。  
“喂！你耳朵聋了吗！”  
不是幻听啊。绿谷赶忙冲上阳台，向外伸出头。  
是小胜！黑色的羽织沾了一层雪，爆炸的英雄脸也冻的通红。  
绿谷三两步跳下楼，穿着木屐总有点碍事。

熟悉的街道和马路，光秃秃的梧桐，日复一日年复一年。  
绿谷小声地数着。  
哪一年小胜破口大骂着不要站到他前面，又是哪一年两个人并肩一起逛庙会，小胜嫌苹果糖太甜，随手丢给同样不嗜糖的绿谷出久。  
哪一年小胜在池边钩了三十条金鱼，店主欲哭无泪的时候又悉数放了回去。一片欢呼声中，绿谷想着他根本不是要鱼啊，他只是想赢。

爆豪用力呼噜着废久的头毛。  
“不要对这种事斤斤计较啊混蛋。”  
“……”小胜的事情都很让人不得不计较啊。

撞钟的时候绿谷呆滞了一下——自从上了雄英之后他每年都这样——红白相间的粗绳实在太像轰君了。  
他抓着绳子，吃吃地憋笑。  
爆豪一把抓住废久的手，用力地摇起来。他的手心比较热，常年使用个性的掌心有着粗糙的茧。

“你在分心。”  
太分心了。你在这里。

厚重的铜铃悠悠转响。绿谷拉了拉领口，风吹的有点脸疼。  
开始祈愿了。  
深红的鸟居，无际的灯笼海，无数的风铃叮当作响，和身边小胜安静的身影。  
神啊，我……  
绿谷偷偷睁开眼睛，抿着嘴歪着头看着小胜。他重又闭上眼睛，心下默念。  
爆豪却悄悄睁开眼。一眼对上那雀斑，目光从脖颈向下，他知道这片羽织遮住了多少隐秘，数片擦痕，有时灼伤，和一道几近贯穿背部的刀痕，写满偏激的老派作风。  
这是废久瞒着他的事情。但只要是爆豪就不会发现不了废久的秘密。他看着每次更换战斗服，废久都躲着大家一个人换，到底发生了什么七七八八爆豪便一目了然。  
他再度闭上眼，偷偷啐了一口。

抽签的时候废久抽到了大吉，爆豪抽到了大凶。  
“小胜……”  
“哈？你以为老子会被这种东西绊倒吗？！”  
爆豪举起签，摇了摇。  
“相比之下，到底哪一个是大凶啊？”他凑近废久，用手指沿着他的伤痕，一点点划了下去，废久因为这突然一划，肩膀颤了颤。

初诣结束的时候，爆豪拉着废久去了趟集市，买了寿喜烧和关东煮。  
假期短暂，明天一早就要回去。今晚两个人不住在家里，选择了就近车站的airbnb住。  
倒也挺好，武家样式的日式房间，连提供的睡衣也是传统样式，从庭院里还可以望见新年的焰火。  
爆豪洗完澡，换上睡衣，觉得有点冷。他探出去看，是绿谷开着移门，穿着睡衣，坐在庭院里看烟火。  
他走过去，也跟着一旁坐下。  
绿谷看见了他，赶紧把剩下了的小食递了过去，两个人就着剩下的三色丸子，有一搭没一搭地聊着。  
“要是天天是新年就好了。”  
“撞钟都不会的废物，别想了。”  
“那个红白色的真的很像轰君啊，所以才觉得很有负罪感。”  
“哈？你是说在摇阴阳脸的头吗？下回我摇个够。”小胜露出恶劣的眼神。  
忽然到了时间，彼时一堆烟花烂漫，绿谷赶忙拍拍爆豪的大腿要他看。  
好冷。爆豪抓住废久的拳头。  
这双用满目疮痍也不够形容的手，他想，抓住了。  
炙热的掌心包裹住有些冰凉手，绿谷一时没反应过来，半个爆豪就已经趴了上来。  
是你太冷的问题。爆豪心想。  
于是肌肤与肌肤贴紧，细小的火苗从根部向上蔓延，吞噬着每一寸，每一分，让人心里直发痒。

小胜的头发擦过废久的脖颈，又刺又痒。  
废久想：完了。  
他就像一块玻璃，自以为包裹的严严实实，却被小胜层层割开，抽丝剥茧，看得清清楚楚。

“不可以的……不是……”他环着小胜的脖颈，碎碎念着。  
“很冷啊你。”  
爆炸的英雄一把横抱起力量的英雄，轻地像抱小羊崽。几乎没人知道力量的NO.1其实很轻，轻的像无所凭依和牵挂，除了爆豪，他恶劣地给他负重，任性地拉住他，叫嚣和痛骂着。

从上面拨开传统样式的睡衣显然比较麻烦。爆豪的手指翻来覆去也崛不开多少城池，他呸了一声，继续开拓。  
纵是比较迟钝的绿谷也明白小胜要做什么，他不住的摇头，又觉得说什么小胜都不会听。  
没有认识到自己也无意识的纵容这一点，不愧是绿谷出久先生呢。是优点呢，还是优点呢？  
毕竟爆豪是个天才，他转变策略，从下抽开腰带，顿时一览无余，风光无限。  
绿谷抬起手，捧住小胜的脸。  
“停下来吧，小胜。”  
没用的。  
爆豪的舌尖从他的腰际向上游走，水痕处燃起熊熊烈火。废久忍不住发出了低喘。  
没用的。  
舌尖在乳珠边肆意侵犯。他单手掣住废久的肩膀，另一只手则不安分地向下，试图寻觅迦南美地。指尖接触的一瞬间，绿谷几乎要弹跳起来，他咬紧牙关，以免尖叫声泄露出来。  
没用的。  
“不要忍住。”  
“……什么……”  
掣住肩膀的手松开，捏住了绿谷的牙关。  
猩红的双眼盯着绿谷，里边是恶狼扑食的凶光。  
稍稍低于体温的异物的突然进入让绿谷不由自主地扭动起来，这才发现天才小胜深谋远虑，早已用腿紧紧压住他，无形间锁住了他的所有不安与躁动。  
这下真完了。绿谷想。

可是小胜的舌头不知餍足。它爬过绿谷的唇角和脸颊，在唇上划了个圈，然后长驱直入。  
唯一的遗憾是两人都没什么技巧，磕磕绊绊，牙齿打了几场架，才稍稍能安稳点。但天才小胜是谁？他只要最好，差一分一毫，都不是全胜，他知道掌握了技巧就开始进攻，无论是打架还是do，都是一样的。他重摆架势，再度挑战。  
而绿谷被亲得晕乎乎地，丢盔弃甲，全线崩溃。  
下身也热乎乎的。他不用看就知道那里微微地勃了起来。小胜的手指攻击也未曾懈怠，应该是泥泞地一塌糊涂。  
明天还睡衣该怎能办呢？脑内一根根弦断掉的绿谷这样想。

爆豪闷哼一声，大概是上膛了。  
虽然同是第一次，不过身体天才爆豪胜己显然更如鱼得水一点，某一方面来谈他固执的可怕，四处调整弹道，专抓着废久敏感至极的地方猛攻。  
他盯着废久，看着废久的眼神，一点点地混沌。  
不是这样的。他拍拍废久的脸颊，让他稍稍恢复一点点理性。  
“看着我。”  
“……小胜啊……”绿谷摇摇头。  
“你看着我。”爆豪增加了力道，见没什么作用，便深呼吸了一口，然后咬了下去。  
绿谷差点蹦起来。是右肩的，最初的伤口，此刻灼热地泛着痒。  
他本来就快撑不住了，加上一刺激，白浊射在两人的小腹之间，粘腻的很。  
然而爆豪并没有就此收手，他把废久翻了个个，体内几乎是擦枪走火了一圈，才恋恋不舍地暂时退开。  
绿谷的肩膀不住的颤抖，手指几乎把被褥抓皱。温热的舌尖沿着背部的伤痕向下——那伤痕也好巧不巧地接向臀缝——  
被舔舐的部分灼热，而脱离舌尖的接触则是津液和空气吻触，凉凉的更加刺激起来。

“你……别……”绿谷差一点投降。  
“都他妈是你的错。”手指轻轻地在伤痕处按压，温柔的动作和恶语相得益彰。  
“我……”

他重新翻过并打开废久，重新贯穿。  
绿谷的脚趾蜷曲了起来。  
“你是混蛋。”  
小胜的声音俯冲下来，而废久闭上眼睛。  
“你他妈的自大和狂妄。”  
不是的。  
“以为自己无所不能吗！瞒着我！”  
我不是……  
“做什么都做不好，耍老子倒有一套。”  
我没有……  
“你明明知道，明明可以……”

绿谷睁开眼，用力的挺起身，吻了上去。

长夜漫漫，但终要结束。  
难得一次，能够同枕共眠。爆豪转过身，正对上绿谷的眼神。  
“啧。”  
“小胜。”  
“你笑起来好恶心啊。”  
“……过分了啊。”  
绿谷举起手，展了展爆豪向来就皱着的眉头。  
“喂。”  
但是废久没有停下，反而是接着用手按在小胜的嘴角，努力按出一个笑脸。  
“小胜笑起来也比较丑啊。”  
“滚滚滚。”

“来年，来年再回老家做初诣吧。”  
“如果你这混蛋敢爽约，我就……”

 

END


End file.
